Now The Classroom Fun Really Begins
by Kamis Chibi Tenshi
Summary: This story picks up from the others. They both had dreams of each other, maybe now those dreams will come true. Come on inside and you will find out.


Well I"m back sorry it took me sooo long. My muse just left me with out saying any thing to me. So when she came back, I had to sit down with her, and tell her that she is to no longer come back. I now have a new one, yea. I hope that this one will be a big help, because I'm not great with lemons. In the other stories I had a little citrus. That was ok, but in this one I want to be a big hentai.. Well just a little one ha ha. So there will be some citrus ok. Sad to say this will be the last one to my Classroom Fun stories I had fun writing them, ha ha but it time for it's to be done.

OK the rulers will mean scene and time change.

Oh yeah I all most forgot I do not own Gokusen sob sob sob. I do wish that I owned Shin but that would be wrong. He maybe a cartoon but he is too young for me sigh. I'm older than Kumiko. And for those of you who don't know Yankumi is Kumiko nickname.

AS I said before no good with commas.

**Now the Classroom Fun Really Begins**

'' Hay guys, have any of you notice anything weird lately '' Asked Kuma.

As they sat in the back of the classroom playing.

'' What do you mean by anything weird '' Noda asked .

As he was leaning back in his chair, balancing a pencil on his forehead .

'' I mean Yankumi and Shin '' Said Kuma.

As he rub the back of his neck. Ouchi turned to him and said.

'' Shin and Yankumi, whats weird about them. Well Yankumi was always weird and Shin well...''

'' Well now that you have said something, Yankumi has been acting more weird that usual, and Shin... well he has actually been coming to class. And when he is here, well he just sit there, and looks ahead instead of keeping his head down on the desk. And you know what else I think that he is looking at Yankumi '' Said Miname.

As he looked ahead at Yankumi, siting at her desk with a weird look on her face, instead of talking to them as usual.

'' Yankumi...why would he be looking at that freak. And talking about Shin were is he ? ''Asked Ouchi.

Noda turned to Ouchi and said.

'' He has a doctor appointment that is why he ain't here ''

'' Do you think that he saw her do something wrong, and that is why she is acting that way ? And why he is watching her all the time? '' Ask Miname.

As he looked at Yankumi.

'' I don't know, but knowing Yankumi it must be big for Shin to come to class and act the way does '' Said Noda .

As the bell rang telling them that school was over for the day. They all got up and walked out the classroom. As they were walking down the halls to leave the school they looked around them.

'' Can you believe that today was the last day of school and we graduate in three days '' Asked Ouchi.

'' I know. I hate to say it but it's all thanks to Yankumi '' Said Noda.

As they walked out the school.

'' Yah, if she did not stick with us we would never have made it this far '' Said Kuma.

'' Crap. I can just see the freaks face if she heard this '' Said Miname.

'' Yah she would be holding her hands in front of her, with that stupid look on her face and jumping up and down and saying ' Oww you guys. You really care about me ' How sad '' Said Ouchi.

'' Hay guys lets go wait for Shin at his house ok '' Said Kuma.

They all agreed with him and went to Shins home.

* * *

'' Can you believe it. Those are our kids up there. To tell the truth I never thought that they would actually graduate '' Said Kumiko. 

As she look at the boys in their blue gowns, that she had taught for the last two years get their diploma.

'' I know what you mean. When I first came here I thought to myself ' here is a bunch a boys that will never make it in this world ' but they proved me wrong. I'm so glad that they did '' Said Miss Fujiyama.

As she wiped the tears for her eyes. Kumiko passed her more tissues when the principal announced the new graduates and that the ceremony was over. Miss Fujiyama turned to Kumiko and asked.

'' Would you like to go out and get a drink now that this is over ? ''

'' Not now, how about later. I left some things in my classroom that I forgot to take home ok '' Said Kumiko.

'' OK Kumiko I'll see you later ''

Miss Fujiyama said as she left to find some cute boys to flirt with. Kumiko looked at her leave and saw the look in her eyes and shook her head. When she saw her class she walked over to them to congratulate them.

'' Hi guys I'm so proud of you ''

She said with tears in her eyes.

'' Thanks Yankumi ''

They all said together.

'' What are you going to do right now Yankumi ? ''Asked Kuma.

'' Well I left some things in class and I need to get them. And later I'm going out for some drinks ''

'' Oww who are you going out with is it that Shinohara guy ''Leered Ouchi.

'' No I'm going with Miss Fujiyama. Oh look at the time I have to go get my things. And again Congratulation I'm so proud of you, bye see you all around. Oh and remember all of you are welcome at my home any time ''

She said as she walked away, towards the school.

'' Wow did you see what she had on ? ''Asked Ouchi.

'' Yeah She looked hot '' Said Miname.

'' I always thought that she looked like a flat chested boy, but wow not today '' Said Kuma.

'' She had her hair out. The last time we saw it out, was that time we snook out our room on the class trip '' Said Noda.

'' Yeah and could that red skirt get any shorter. It was a mini skirt, and that white blouse she has on is sheer under her tight red jacket '' Said Ouchi.

'' She also had on makeup, and her glasses were off. Hay wait were did Shin go ? Did any of you see him leave ? '' Asked Kuma.

'' No wonder he was so quiet while we were talking about Yankumi, he's not here '' Said Miname.

'' Hum lets go find him we have partying to do '' Said Noda.

'' Yeah lets go have some fun ''

They said as they took their gowns off and left to go find Shin.

* * *

AN this is what you guys have been waiting for. I hope I do it proud. Have fun ha ha. 

Kumiko was standing on a chair, in the classroom trying to get some papers on the top shelf of the closet. She did not hear the door open, or hear the person come in and lock the door. The person walked closer to Kumiko, thinking how dangerous it was for her to be standing on a chair, in what looks like four inch heels. Kumiko still looking for the papers put her hands down and said..

'' Damn it were the hell is those papers. I know I put them up here ''

She went to reach up again when she felt hands grab her waist. She went to look down and hit the hands on her, but slipped when she moved her hand to hit the person. The pair of hands grabbed her off the falling chair, and pulled her to their body. When she saw the face she screamed out.

'' Shin. What are you doing ''

'' You idiot, don't you know how dangerous it is to stand on a chair in shoes like that ''

He said as he looked her in the eyes.

'' No whats dangerous is for someone to grab a person on a chair when they don't know that you are there. I think I'm safe now, I think you can let me go ''

She said. Shin let her go and walked to her desk and leaned on it. Kumiko watched him walk away and wondered to her self what is he up to. When she saw him lean on her desk she asked him.

'' What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be with your friends causing trouble for other people ? ''

'' I thought that I would come and help you with something that you wanted ''

He said. She looked at him and leaned against the closet and said.

'' Oh, and what is that something that I wanted ''

'' Me ''

He said as he leaned off the desk and walked back over to Kumiko.

'' You...YOU... Who said I wanted you ? ''

She asked, as she saw him come closer.

'' You did ''

'' When did you here me say that ? ''

She asked as she moved away from the closet. Instead of answering, Shin grabbed her and stopped her from moving. She looked at him as he pushed her against the closet.

'' What are you doing ? ''

She asked. As she saw him lean in closer.

'' Helping you get what you want ''

He said. As he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They both thought back to those dreams they had a few weeks ago. Shin thought back to the time in his dream when he had Kumiko pushed up against the wall and kissing her. Kumiko thought back to her dream when she had Shin against the blackboard kissing him. When they remember what happened later in the dream they stopped kissing and moved away from each other. Kumiko walked to her desk and sat down. She put her head down on the desk and mumbled .

'' No, this can't happen. It was just a dream. I can't let it happen ''

Shin saw her walk over to her desk, sit down, put her head down on the desk, and heard what she said. He walked over to her and said.

'' Why can't you let it happen ''

'' Why...why...I...I...I'm a teacher and you...''

'' Have you forgotten, I have a piece of paper that says that I'm not your student any more ''

He said , as he pulled her out of the chair, and up to his body. She went to pull away but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to his body. She went to say something but Shin cut her off by saying.

'' I want you, you want me, nothing you say right now, will stop me from having you ''

Shin turned Kumiko around, and pushed her down on her desk. Kumiko looked into his eyes, and gasped at what she saw, they were full of desire. Shin leaned down and captured her lips again. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but that gave hin the chance that he was waiting for. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip then pushed it into her warm cavity. She stiffen when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, but relaxed when she felt this hot rush go though her body. When he felt her relax, he ran his left hand up her body, and held the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She moaned, then ran her hands up his chest, and started to un button his shirt. Shin broke the kiss on her lips, and trailed kisses down to the base of her neck. She moaned out his name. Shin hearing this smiled, and un buttoned her jacket, and took it off. Shin seeing her sheer blouse looked her in the eyes and said.

'' Hum, what was going on in your head when you put this blouse on ? ''

She looked away, then looked back at him and blushed. Shin seeing that said never mind, and went back to kissing her on the mouth. Shin un buttoned her blouse and took it off. He looked at her chest and said.

'' How in the world did you hid these , never mind ''

And went back to kissing her neck. As Shin was kissing her neck, Kumiko took off his un button shirt, ran her hands up his chest to his neck, and then ran her hands though his hair. Shin trailed kisses down to her chest. He gave one last kiss to her right breast and stood back. He looked at her face and saw redden kissed lips, down to her lacy black bra and thought to him self ' mine she is all mine, and I will never let her go '. And went back to kissing her on the lips. Kumiko pushed Shin away and said.

'' No stop, we can't do this. What if someone comes in ''

'' Don't worry I locked the door when I came in. Plus no one is in the school right now ''

He said as he pulled her back it to a kiss. Shin bit down on her lower lip, when she felt that she opened her mouth. But before he could put his tongue in her mouth, she pushed hers into his . Shin gasped out loud, and when Kumiko heard him she smiled against his lips. Shin feeling her smile, broke off the kiss, reached behind her back, unhook, then pulled off her bra. Shin pushed Kumiko more back on top of the desk and went and stood between her open legs. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth and then kissed his way down to her left breast. As he was kissing her breast his right hand was playing with her right nipple. Kumiko moaned out Shins name, when he heard her, he kissed his way down, and then licked her naval. As he was licking her naval, his hands made their way down to her waist, and pulled off her black lacy panty. Shin stood back and looked at his woman and smiled. Kumiko leaned up off the desk smiled, and said.

'' You know you have on too many clothes right ''

'' You know you right '' He said.

Shin looked her in the eyes, smiled, and pulled down his under wear and pants at the same time. He walked back in between her opened legs and said.

'' Now you have on more clothes that me. But thats ok, because I kinda like the way you look with you skirt around you waist '' He said.

As he pulled her body closer to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, leaned up, and kissed him on the mouth. He leaned back and asked.

'' Tell me. Who is it that you want ? Tell me who it is that you will only want for life ? ''

'' You . OH GOD YOU ''

She moaned out loud when he pinched her left nipple.

'' Thats right me. The only man you'll ever need '' He said.

As he pushed his mouth down hard on her lips, and climb on top of her on the desk.

* * *

'' Hay guys did any of you find Shin '' Asked Kuma. 

'' No luck '' Said Ouchi.

'' Hay wait... do any of you hear that ? '' Said Miname.

'' Yah I think its coming for Yankumis classroom '' Said Noda.

'' OH MY GOD. IT'S YANKUMI AND SHIN. AND I THINK THEY ARE HAVING **_SEX _**'' Yelled a shocked Ouchi.

'' Well your right and wrong. They were having sex their done now '' Said Miname

'' Well I think it's about time that the two of them got together '' Said Kuma.

'' WHAT '' they all said at the same time.

'' Yes they have been acting weird the last couple of weeks. But I know that Shin has always had a thing for Yankumi. And I think Yankumi a thing for him. They couldn't do any thing about it because she was our teacher, and now that we graduated they can be together '' Said Kuma.

'' Should we go greet the new couple '' Said Miname.

'' Nah, lets leave the love birds alone. They had their own little party, lets go start our own '' Said Noda.

'' Party, party, party ''

They said as they left the school to have their own party.

* * *

'' Whats the matter with you '' Said Shin. 

As he wrapped his arms around Kumiko.

'' I was just thinking about how we got together two years ago '' She said.

'' Why do you regret it us coming together ? '' He asked.

'' No I don't regret that we are together, I'm happy that we are together, but it's how we came together. I wish that it was on something softer '' She laughed.

'' Well, you want something softer I can give you something softer '' He said.

As he picked her up and took her to their bedroom. Kumiko looked at her wedding ring that Shin had put on her left hand three months ago at their wedding. Shin placed Kumiko on the bed and laid down on top of her. She looked up into his eyes and said.

'' I love you ''

He kissed her softly on her lips and whispered.

'' I love you, don't ever doubt that ''

**THE END.**

I know, I'm sorry, but when it came time for the sex, I could not go though with it sorry, sorry, sigh I hoped that you liked it any way.

I would like to thank all that reviewed Classroom Fun

Miruku Jamiru

Redrabbit50

lil miss cool

demonicvamp

LynGreenTea

Sinful Sakura

Rivir

Now I would like to thank those that reviewed More Classroom Fun.

Rdrabbit50

cess G

Melis2a

yui/alex

SEXIINUYASHA

Death Angele 101

Revir

Sinful Sakura

Miruku Jamiru

LynGreenTea

read-n-review

Sowrdgirl Amy

Thanks again.

They say that reviews are food for the soul for a writer,so don't keep me hungry, and I'm very very hungry.

KAMI ;-)


End file.
